panefandomcom-20200223-history
Ikozu
=appearance= Iko is tall, about 6 feet, with relatively pale skin. He has bright, intelligent blue eyes. His hair is a few inches long, spiked up with gel. He constantly dyes his hair, so it is always different, but it is most commonly purple. He is very fit, and you can see the muscles in his arms, big as a mandarin orange. He always wears jeans, no matter what. His shirt depends on how he feels when he wakes up, and whether or not any of his shirts are even clean. In that case, he just goes without. He usually wears dual straps across his chest for his pokeballs, which also support his backpack. (you can only see his hip pack in the picture) The hip pack is used to carry things he might need at a moments notice, like a pokeball. His backpack carries things that are more cumbersome, or that he might not need immediately, like his bike, however it is still very slim so that charmander can ride. His shoes are a simple pair of black sneakers. =personality= Iko is very intelligent, and likes to prove it. He is also well aware of his strength, but is modest about it, rarely bragging. However, when you make him mad, all his intelligence flies out the window, and he is perfectly willing to use his strength. Otherwise, he is sociable to a good degree, but he sometimes prefers to retire to the company of his pokemon. He is a born leader, so he will always try to take control of a situation, occasionally even if it is already under the control of somebody else. He is very headstrong, so he will not easily follow someone else. He can most often be found reading fantasy books or playing RPGs, though, rather contrary to the athletic type he looks. =Biography= Iko was born and raised in Arasam. He never knew about pokemon until one day, shortly after his 6th birthday, he came across a Charmander wandering around an alley beside his house. He got his dad, and his dad captured it and gave it to him as a late birthday present. He named his Charmander Nova, and from there, he played with his Charmander all the time, never putting it in it's pokeball, even in school. It quickly became his best friend. Later, when he was 11, he decided he wanted a real pokemon team, so he went looking for another pokemon in the caves around Arasam. Eventually he came across a Cyndaquil, and captured it, naming it Flare. Soon after that, he lost interest in pokemon when he faced a crushing defeat at the hands of another trainer. While Nova was still his best friend, he gave up on being a trainer. Later, when he was 14, he went out to the rain forest at the base of the mountain with some friends, and ended up catching his Bulbasaur, Oshi, and his Squirtle, Giga. He rarely used his pokemon, but now he has decided to be a trainer. =pokemon= Nova *'Species:' Charmander *'Level:' 10 *'Moves:' Scratch, Growl, Ember *'Obtained:' Started With *'Ability:' Blaze *'Info: '''Nova is Iko's Charmander and his first pokemon. He came across Nova wandering down an alley when he was six. He got his dad and his dad caught the Charmander, and gave it to Iko. It is Iko's best friend, and never goes in it's pokeball, loyally following him around, often on his back. Flare *'Species:' Cyndaquil *'Nickname:' Flare *'Level: 5 *'Moves: '''Tackle, leer, smokescreen *'Obtained: Started with *'Ability: '''Blaze *'Info:' Flare is Iko's Cyndaquil and his second pokemon. He caught it in one of the caves near Arasam when he was eleven. Shortly after obtaining Flare, Iko was dominated in a pokebattle, and gave up on being a trainer for almost four years. Oshi *'Species:' Bulbasaur *'Nickname:' Oshi *'Level:' 3 *'Moves:' Tackle, Growl *'Obtained:' Started with *'Ability: Overgrow *'''Info: Oshi was the third pokemon Iko caught. He caught her, along with Giga, in the rainforests at the base of Mt. Carello on a camping trip with friends when he was fourteen. He occasionally stays out of his pokeball, but only when Iko isn't busy. Giga *'Species: '''Squirtle *'Nickname: Giga *'Moves: '''Tackle, Tail whip *'Obtained: 'Started with *'Ability: Torrent *'Info:' Giga was the fourth pokemon Iko caught. He caught him, along with Oshi, in the rainforests at the base of Mt. Carello on a camping trip with friends when he was fourteen. =Items= *16 pokeballs * 2 premier balls *bicycle *PokeGear *town map *super rod * sprayduck *poffin case *4200 Poke money